Secrets of the Sirens
by Vampiric Storm
Summary: When Lilith reveals that she is hiding a big secret, she heads to Magix with Tiny Tina, Gaige, the mysterious 'Vault Hunter' and Mad Moxxi in order to resolve the problems that arose with this secret. However, could a hidden connection between the Sirens and a certain trio of witches change everything?
1. Prologue

**_Well, that's now 3 stories I'll be working on for the rest of the year, and probably longer. The first one is Blood of the Saints (Winx Club/Saints Row), the second is The Black Circle Returns, and now there's Secrets of the Sirens! Anyway, this will be a prologue that will be my own take on what happened to Lilith, Tiny Tina and Moxxi, plus a few more characters, after Borderlands 2 finished._**

 ** _Anyway, enjoy!_**

 ** _Winx Club and Borderlands go to their respective owners._**

 **Pandora**

Having just successfully killed both Handsome Jack and The Warrior, Lilith and the Vault Hunter were stood by Jack's dead body.

"Slow down, man. I nearly bought it back there. Hey... Lilith!" A clearly injured Mordecai said. He was walking over to Lilith alongside Brick.

"Where the hell were you guys five minutes ago?! If it weren't for the Vault Hunter, we'd all be dead!" Lilith said, annoyed.

"I think... That's her way of saying we won." Brick said.

"I figured that." Mordecai responded. Lilith began to walk over to the remains of the Vault Key.

"If I never see this Key again, it'll be too soon." Once she got to it, Lilith descended to one knee and attempted to destroy it.

"It's been fun, you alien piece of sh..." However, as soon as Lilith touched the Key, it opened up a strange-looking holographic map of the universe. In each galaxy, and on each planet, multiple Vault symbols appeared.

"What the... Are those Vaults?" Brick asked. This caused Mordecai to chuckle.

"You know what that means." Mordecai said.

"Yeah. Hmm, no rest for the..." Lilith was cut off mid-sentence when, one by one, all of the Vault symbols, planets and galaxies started disappearing.

"What in the hell?" Mordecai exclaimed.

"I don't know. It's almost like the Key wants us to look for a specific Vault." Everyone noticed that the name of the planet on which the Vault resided was written in a mysterious language that, for some reason, only Lilith and the Vault Hunter, whose identity and voice were obscured by a helmet, could read.

"Lilith, can you read that?" The Vault Hunter asked.

"Yeah. It says 'Magix'. Why does that place sound familiar?"

"I don't know. Maybe we should ask someone back at Sanctuary."

"Agreed. For now, let's put as much distance between us and this place as we can." With that, everyone began to walk towards Sanctuary.

 **3 months later**

"Hold on. So, let me get this straight, Mordecai. You and I have been friends for years, and all of a sudden, you're ABANDONING US?!" Lilith said, fury in her voice, the likes of which had probably not been seen on Pandora for hundreds of years.

"We're not abandoning you, Lilith, or the Vault Hunter, but we can't support you, not since the Crimson Lance reformed, with their leader operating under YOUR old bounty hunter name!"

"Oh, right. Just because SOMEONE decides to reform the Crimson Lance disguised as the Firehawk, that automatically means it's me! You know what, Mordecai?! At least now I know who my REAL friends are!"

"What are you talking about?"

"Oh, don't you know? Moxxi moved her bar to another part of the planet! She says that with the extra space she got from the new site, it can double as a motel. She'll let us stay there for a while, until we find Magix."

"Right, so, basically, you're staying there until you die? Let me explain this one more time. Magix. Is. NOT. REAL!" Enraged on hearing this, Lilith created a ball of energy in her hand, which, besides their 'Phase-' powers, is an ability all Sirens have. What was different about the one currently held by Lilith is that, instead of being the usual dark blue, or purple if enhanced by Eridium, it was black.

"If anyone comes after us, I will come back here and I will tear your heart STRAIGHT FROM YOUR CHEST!"

"Whoa, Lilith, calm down! Remember, Zed said that you've gotta stay calm, or you'll hurt the b-" 'The Vault Hunter' was cut off when Lilith mouthed 'no' to them.

"The what? Lilith, are you..." Mordecai asked, with the first hint of concern he had shown for Lilith that day.

"Pregnant? Yeah, I am. 38 weeks." This earned a resounding 'WHAT?!' from Brick and Mordecai.

"The only problem is, I don't know whether or not the baby's dad is Roland or this guy I met when he was kidnapped. That night, when Jack died, the baby somehow influenced the map so that it'd only focus on Magix. Maybe that's where its father is."

"Well, look, I'm sorry if what I said hurt..." Mordecai said, but was quickly cut off.

"Save it, OK, Mordy? You've done enough to Lilith already." A certain 13-year-old explosives fanatic that just so happened to go by the name of Tiny Tina said, walking from behind The Vault Hunter.

"Tina, are you sure about this?" Lilith asked, concerned.

"Course I am, girl! Besides, in my eyes, you are my big sister now, so that baby in there is basically my niece or nephew." Lilith could not hide the smile that appeared on her face.

"Thank you." Lilith said, hugging Tina.

"No problem. Now, what do you fine ladies say about us startin' to look for Moxxi's new bar?" Lilith and the Vault Hunter nodded, before the 3 of them, including Tina, walked away to find the nearest Catch-A-Ride.

 **Elsewhere on Pandora**

Inside a large building, 3 Claptrap units were 'sleeping'. One of them was red with an almost rust-coloured stripe going around the middle, the second one was blue with a turquoise stripe, and the third one was yellow with a white stripe. They were lined up directly next to each other. In a room nearby, the woman known both on Pandora and on its moon of Elpis as 'Mad Moxxi' slept in her bed. Suddenly, she woke with a start, sitting bolt upright.

"It's starting. I need to set this place up. Hey, Claptraps, time to wake up, boys!" She said, before quickly jumping out of bed. From there, she put on some clothes and ran off.

 _ **Wow! That was one hell of an introduction to write. Also, for those of you that know what happens in Borderlands 2, yes, most of the dialogue from the 1st part, up until the map changing to Magix, was taken from the ending of Borderlands 2. The main story's 1st chapter will be up in around a week or so, and you thought the stories from the actual Borderlands games get interesting. Trust me, whether you're a fan of Winx Club, Borderlands, or just a good read, I promise that you guys are gonna love what I have in store. Also, I have created a poll, accessible on my profile, for people to give their opinions on who they want the Vault Hunter to be. Right now, it looks like this:**_

 _ **Angel - 1**_

 _ **Maya - 0**_

 _ **Athena - 0**_

 _ **Janey - 0**_

 _ **Steele - 0**_

 _ **Well, see you soon!**_


	2. Chapter 1

_**I said you wouldn't have to wait long for the main story. Here's the first main chapter of Secrets of the Sirens.**_

 ** _Borderlands and Winx Club go to their respective owners._**

Chapter 1: The New Team

 **Pandora, 1 hour later**

A Bandit Technical vehicle with an Explosive Barrel launcher on the back raced throught the unforgiving terrain of Pandora, chased by around a dozen Adult Bullymongs. Driving the vehicle was the 'Vault Hunter', with the now heavily pregnant Lilith in the passenger seat and Tiny Tina manning the Barrel launcher. Of the 3, Tina seemed the happiest.

"What the hell?! I thought we'd lost those things!" Lilith said.

"They must have found us again when we stopped to take out those Bloodshots." The Vault Hunter said.

"I TOLD you that was a bad idea! Lilith, you OK?!" Tina asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Good." Tina fired the Barrel launcher at the Bullymongs, instantly reducing every single one of them to nothing more than blood and guts.

"WOO-HOO! Take THAT!"

"Nice shot, Tina!" The Vault Hunter exclaimed, clearly proud.

"Thanks! I think we're..." Tina was cut off by a scream coming from Lilith.

"What the...? Oh. Uh, Tina?! We got a little problem!" The Vault Hunter said. Tina looked around, saw what was going on, then climbed down from the Barrel launcher and into a seat between Lilith and The Vault Hunter.

"Oh, crap. Lilith? Lilith, just try and breathe." Tina said, trying to reassure her 'big sister'.

"DON'T YOU THINK I'M TRY..." Lilith tried to say, only to scream as another wave of pain hit her. She looked for signs of wounds to her abdomen, or poisoning, but soon realised that she hadn't been attacked - she was in labour.

"Oh, God! This baby is coming today! You, hit the boost! Moxxi's place can't be too far from here!" Tina said to the Vault Hunter, who, without looking away from the road, gave her a quick thumbs-up, then activated the boost on the vehicle, causing its speed to nearly triple as it approached a large building. Realising that it must be the place, the Vault Hunter quickly deactivated the boost and slammed on the brakes, stopping just outside, where Moxxi was waiting.

"You guys OK?" Moxxi asked.

"No. Help me get Lilith inside." The Vault Hunter said, quickly leaving the car and gently helping Lilith out. Moxxi ran to the Vault Hunter and helped Lilith inside. Tina quickly followed them, only to be stopped at the door by 2 of Moxxi's Claptraps.

"Boys, let her in."

"But Moxxi, she's underage!" One of the Claptraps said. Moxxi sighed angrily.

"She's looking at the motel! In case you two idiots forgot, there's no way to get to the motel without going through the bar! Now let her in or I'll have you both recycled!" This earned a scream from both Claptraps, who moved aside. Moxxi, The Vault Hunter and Lilith went into a nearby room, as did Tina a few seconds later. When everyone was in the room, Moxxi and The Vault Hunter gently placed Lilith on a bed. Tina noticed a girl, taller than herself, with red hair. She wore a sparkling turquoise top, a matching skirt and boots. Another notable thing about her was that she had transparent, butterfly-like wings.

"Lilith, this is Bloom. She's a good friend of mine. She'll help you through this." Moxxi said.

"OK, thanks, Moxxi. I appreciate..." Lilith said, only to be overwhelmed by the pain again.

"Come on, Lilith. Push! You can do this!" Bloom said. Finally, Lilith gave one massive push and out came a small baby with jet black hair and yellow eyes, just like her mother. Moxxi quickly picked the baby up.

"Congratulations, Lilith. It's a girl. You have a daughter." Moxxi said, smiling.

"Can I hold her?"

"Sure. Here she is." Moxxi handed over the baby to Lilith.

"Oh, she's adorable! She has my eyes."

"What are you gonna call her?"

"Star."

"That's an amazing name." Bloom said. Suddenly, there was a huge explosion, followed by sounds of fighting and shooting.

"What the...?" The Vault Hunter said.

"Oh, no. Bloom, get everyone to Alfea now! If I'm not there in an hour, tell Sky I'm sorry. Lilith, I'll send someone to check on you in a few days." Moxxi said, before pulling out 2 Maliwan pistols with an Explosive effect.

"Alright. Bloom said. She clicked her fingers, which caused everyone except for Moxxi to disappear. Moxxi then walked into the main bar, still holding her pistols.

"Time to die, you bandit freaks." She said, before unloading on the mystery attackers. One by one, she reduced them to bullet-ridden corpses until there were only 4 left. One of them tried to shoot her in the back, but she somehow dodged it without even seeing where the bullet came from. She turned around and shot the would-be killer in the head, causing it to explode and his brains to go all over a nearby wall. Two of the remaining gunmen met the same fate. Moxxi quickly took the last one out of comission with a well-timed shot to his leg. As he bled out, she prepared to finish him off, only to suddenly gasp for air. She looked down and realised that she'd been stabbed from behind! She turned around to see Mordecai, who was holding a broken piece of glass.

"You... You did this?" Moxxi said, barely able to breathe as she fell to her knees.

"Yes, I did. Moxxi, I'm sorry, but the Crimson Lance are forcing me into this. If I don't kill you, they're gonna hunt me down like a pack of wild skags."

"Why?"

"They know about Lilith going to Magix."

"Mordecai... You don't have to do this."

"I do. I'm sorry. I wish it could end another way." Mordecai said, before raising the piece of glass.

 _Oh, man, this is it, isn't it? I'm gonna die. Please, someone, just stop this._ Moxxi thought. However, as she did, she found that not only was her stab wound gone, but that she was now glowing a dark blue colour! Realising she could use this to her advantage, Moxxi punched Mordecai right between the eyes. The punch was more powerful than expected, however, as it sent Mordecai through a wall and knocked him unconscious. Moxxi looked at her glowing hand.

"Wow. That's new!" She said, clearly both shocked and surprised by what had just happened.

"What the hell?! I thought only Sirens could do that." A mystery voice said, standing in the doorway. She had short reddish-orange hair. She wore a blue sleeveless denim jacket, a red top underneath with a skull on it, a red skirt and blue and white shoes.

"Gaige? How did you...?"

"Easy. DT picked up a strange energy signature near here and I assumed you were in the middle of another war with those Lance goons."

"Well, you were right."

"What about Mordecai?"

"Leave that asshole to wake up. He's one of them."

"Alright. We getting outta here?"

"Best idea I've heard from anyone all day, but I wonder what Lysslis is gonna say when she finds out Lilith's with Bloom."

"Ah, I wouldn't worry about it. Lysslis may be crazier than the lovechild of Handsome Jack and a Psycho, but she's still forgiving." Gaige and Moxxi then disappeared.

 **An unknown location on Magix**

Inside a dimly lit cave, three spirits appeared. However, one of them seemed to be asleep.

"Lysslis, did you feel that?"

"Yes, I did, Tharma. Belladonna, wake up!" Lysslis said.

"Uh. What?" Belladonna said, waking up with a start.

"We just sensed a large magical disturbance near Alfea." Tharma said, sounding quite annoyed that Belladonna was sleeping.

"Icy?"

"No, you idiot! One of the Sirens. I can't figure out exactly which one it is, though."

"It seems that one of our daughters has finally returned. I say we make our way there and personally introduce ourselves." Tharma said, and with that, she, Lysslis and Belladonna disappeared.

 **Alfea School for Fairies**

Bloom, Tina, Lilith, Star and the Vault Hunter arrived inside the office of the Headmistress, Miss Faragonda. Their arrival startled Faragonda.

"Oh! Bloom, you scared me." Faragonda said.

"Sorry, Miss Faragonda. I needed to get somewhere safe." Bloom said.

"That is understandable, but who are they?" Faragonda asked, referring to the two Sirens, Lilith and Star, Tiny Tina and The Vault Hunter.

"Oh. This is Lilith, Star, Tina and..."

"A friend. That's all you need to know." The Vault Hunter said.

"O...K. Well, they need a place to stay for a while, and I was wondering if you had any spare rooms available here." Bloom said.

"I'm sure there are a few rooms available. Do you have any preferences as to the kind of room you'd like?"

"I don't mind. My species doesn't need much sleep." The Vault Hunter said.

"Tina and Star will be staying with me. Just a room with a crib for Star and a bed for Tina will be fine. I'll sleep on the floor if I have to." Lilith said.

"Lilith, we'll make sure to give you, Tina and Star the best possible accomodation we have. As long as you're here, you'll live like royalty."

"Thank you, and thank you, Bloom. You both have no idea how much I appreciate this." Lilih said, nearly crying.

"You're welcome. Wait outside and I'll have one of my students escort you to your rooms. I would like to speak with Bloom." Faragonda said, after which Lilith, Tina and the Vault Hunter left.

"So, what was it you wanted to talk about, Miss Faragonda?" Bloom asked.

"Bloom, when you arrived here, I sensed an incredibly powerful source of dark energy."

"With all due respect, Miss Faragonda, it's been over 5 years since we defeated Darkar, so it can't be coming from me."

"No. When I scanned the magical signatures of everyone here, that man wearing the strange helmet somehow blocked me from completing the scan, but I managed to scan Tina, Lilith and Star, and while Tina does have magic, she only possesses light magic, whuch would make her perfect for a permanent place at Alfea."

"So that means Lilith and Star..." Bloom started, but was interrupted.

"Yes. Lilith and Star are witches. I fear their powers are so dark, that staying here for too long may have the same effect on them as Shadowhaunt did Stella. Unfortunately, Cloud Tower is full, so I don't know what we can do."

"Well, if you're right about Lilith and Star, we need to do something soon, or, as much as we both hate to admit it, they could die."

"I know. For now, we must work out some sort of temporary arrangement." Faragonda said

 _'For both our sakes.'_ She thought. Bloom took the tone in which Faragonda spoke as a signal that now would be a good time to leave. When Bloom saw Lilith, Star, Tina and The Vault Hunter, Lilith was the first to speak.

"How'd it go?"

"Uh, yeah, it went pretty well. It was just something about a special mission for me and my friends." Bloom lied, not wishing to reveal the heartbreaking truth she'd just learned about Lilith and Star.

"You sure you're OK?"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine. Come on, I'll take you guys to your rooms." Bloom said, and with that, she walked off, the rest of the group following her a few seconds later.

 **A large room in Alfea, 7 hours later**

Lilith was entertaining Star using her Siren abilities, while Tina and the Vault Hunter looked on.

"You're a natural, Lilith." The Vault Hunter said.

"Thanks. I don't even know how I'm doing this. I mean, I've never been able to use my powers like this before." Lilith said, a little surprised.

"Aw, look, she's asleep already." Tina whispered. Suddenly, Lilith began to feel very tired. She took one step towards the Vault Hunter and fell to her knees.

"Lilith, are you OK?"

"I don't know. I've never felt tired after using my powers before." Lilith said. The Vault Hunter pressed a button on the side of their helmet. After about 5 seconds, something appeared on the inside of it that both confused and worried the Vault Hunter.

"What the hell? That's not right." The Vault Hunter said.

"What?" Lilith said.

"Something strange is coming up on my scanners. It's almost... No. No, it can't be."

"What?!" Lilith said.

"Lilith, your powers have become a lot stronger, almost overnight! It reminds me of my mentor."

"Whoa, girl. Mentor? Who are you talkin' about?" Tina asked, slightly suspicious. The Vault Hunter sighed, before motioning for Tina to sit dow, which she did a few seconds later.

"I... I'm not from Pandora. To tell you the truth, I'm not even human. I'm a witch. My mentor was a woman called Lysslis." The Vault Hunter said, but as soon as she finished saying this, Tina suddenly felt a searing pain in her head and collapsed to the floor

 _Tina... Listen to me. You must bring Lilith and Star to Shadowhaunt._

"Tina? Tina, are you OK?" The Vault Hunter asked.

"Yeah. We... We gotta get Lilith and Star to some place called Shadowhaunt."

"Shadowhaunt? I know exactly where it is. Come on, grab Star. I'll help Lilith. Oh, and hold on to something." The Vault Hunter said, before whistling.

"Why would I need to..." Tina said, before a large hovercraft came in and - literally - picked everyone up before speeding out of Alfea, causing Tina to scream.


End file.
